


Dirty Date

by orphan_account



Series: Dirty Date [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry go on a double date with Zayn and Perrie.  Harry jerks Louis off under the table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Date

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so before you read this you should know that this is my first time writing and it sucks. This is tragically awkward and just bad so please don't be rude.

"Harry, we are going to be late!" Louis yells, pounding on the bathroom door Harry has been occupying for the past hour. Tapping his foot as a rapid pace.

Harry groans in annoyance, closing the top to his hair gel and opening the bathroom door. The second the door is opened Louis comes barging in, tugging down the zipper and using the loo. Harry would laugh if Louis didn't look so pissed. "Lighten up babe, we wont be late."

Harry plants a sweet kiss to Louis's cheek before sauntering into their bedroom. He quickly throws on a blazer over his shirt and pulls on a pair of dark jeans.

A fond smile spreads over Louis's face as he exits the bathroom and spots Harry standing next to the door, all dressed and ready. "Lets get this show on the road, shall we?"

* * *

 

"I'll have the Chicken Alfredo with a side of Chips." Louis politely folds up his menu and hands it over to the waitress. She flashes Harry another smile before leaving the table to give the chef their order.

"She wants your dick Harry; you better look out Louis." Zayn laughs at his own remark before turning and starting a conversation with Perrie, completely ignoring Louis and Harry.

Humming, Louis crosses his arms over chest, refusing to look at Harry. "Babe, don't get pouty, you know I'd never even think of going with her. She's just a slag, you're all I want." Harry's voice drops a few octaves, his hand finding Louis's thigh and rubbing it.

Not even sparing Harry a glance, Louis shoo's his hand away. Harry doesn't listen to Louis, quickly putting his hand back on his thigh, this time higher than before.

"Harry, stop!" Louis pushes Harry's hand off his thigh, subtly shifting himself away. Ignoring Louis's request, Harry puts his hand back on his inner thigh, internally cheering when Louis doesn't push it away again.

Louis focuses his attention towards Zayn to start a conversation but Zayn quickly ends it, opting to talk to Perrie over Louis. Louis squirms uncomfortably, wanting Harry's hands off of him but not wanting to draw attention to himself. Management would not let him back out if he got in any sort of trouble.

Harry leans towards Louis, his hot breath fanning over Louis's shoulder, "Don't lie, you know you don't want me to stop." As Harry pulls away his lips brush Louis's ear, causing goose bumps to raise on the back of Louis's neck and his heartbeat to drastically increase. Louis mentally curses at his reaction to Harry.

Harry's hand gradually moves up towards Louis's zipper, gently toying with the seam of his crotch. Unwillingly, Louis's cock starts to harden, quickly becoming noticeable to the green eyed boy. "T-this isn't a good idea." Louis stutters out, gasping as Harry grabs his erect dick through his trousers.

Ignoring Louis, Harry unbuttons Louis's trousers and carefully pulls his cock out. Louis's breath catches as the cold air hits his dick, weakly twitching in Harry's mammoth hands.

Harry takes a minute to admire Louis's cock. It's easily 8 inches with a thick layer of foreskin and a slight upwards curve. It has a long prominent vein leading up towards the large pink head, already oozing precum. Harry's mouth waters at the sight of it, imagining the feel of it weighing down on his tongue. The sounds he would make as he fucks Harry's mouth, thinking of nothing but his own release and the face he would make as he comes all over Harry's pretty cheekbones.

Harry starts to pump Louis off at a leisurely pace, smiling in satisfaction as Louis groans in frustration and starts fucking up into Harry's fist. Breathy moans escape Louis's mouth, casually increasing in volume as Harry thumbs over the head. "Quiet love, don't want anybody to hear us." Harry reminds Louis.

Louis quiets himself, biting his fist to quiet the moans he can't contain. "Do you like that? Do you like me getting you off in a restaurant where anybody could easily look under the table and see us. Anybody could see you fucking my fist, absolutely gagging for it. You'd like that, wouldnt you? You'd like everybody to know how much of a slut you really are."

Louis throws his head back, too lost in the pleasure to answer back. Harry tuts, loosening his grip on Louis until he is basically humping the air. "Answer me or you get nothing." Harry commands.

"Yes, god yes. I'm a slut, your slut." Louis gasps as Harry once again takes ahold of his cock, bringing him closer and closer to the edge. "I want you to fuck me so hard when we get home that I can't walk for days. Want to feel you inside me every time I breathe. Want you to tie me up and use me again and again."

Harry openly moans at Louis's brash words. The sound so deep and raspy that it throws Louis over the edge. Throwing his head back with a choked out cry, Louis comes all over Harry's fist. Harry shallowly pumps Louis a few more times before tucking him back into his pants and leaning over, gently pecking his lips. "I love you."

Louis doesn't even spare a glance in Harry's direction, "I will get you back for this."

**Author's Note:**

> But if for some reason you did like this I will probably continue on from when they get home (;


End file.
